tschistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Frosa
Frosa is a Tiefling that was born in 28 B.C. She was a rebellious slave in the labor camps of Amn, and upon escaping, she weaved a silent path of destruction along the Sword Coast, eventually finding her place within the coalition against the Sundering, later turning against them to join the Sundering. She was supernaturally powerful, and was "blessed" by the Demon God Orcus, who gifted her power in return for favors. Following her first defeat at the end of the Sundering, Frosa was later reincarnated by Orcus, her power still growing. Orcus had left her, and she was free to do her own bidding. She eventually came across the grand desert city of Ankar, and she used her powers to brainwash the citizens into a cult worship of her, pleasing her greatly as she plotted against those that had wronged her. Background Slavery in Amn (28 B.C. - 8 B.C.) Frosa was born a pure tiefling, both of her parents bearing infernal blood, their heritage reaching back for generations. Frosa was raised in the slave labor camps in the corrupt nation of Amn, a remnant of the Sword Coast during tense political strife. She was forced to do work alongside her family and many other tieflings, and was witness to the execution of her closest friends and family members. Witnessing these often baseless executions caused Frosa's anger and resentment against her high elf slavers to grow in her youth, and she began hearing malevolent whispers at night, telling her to break free of her binds. Frosa did not listen to these whispers, for fear that if she fought against her slavers, they would surely kill the rest of her friends out of spite, to keep her in line just like the rest of the tiefling slaves. As she grew older, she had taken notice of her physical attractiveness, a trait she had inherited well from her mother. This trait began to worry her, as she had heard rumors that the high elves were lustful and rather monstrous people, and many of the tiefling women were taken away from the slave camps to be sold off as prostitutes, something that came to be seen as a major export by the other tieflings. While hauling supplies as she usually had, she was approached by two of the camp guards, male high elves which she had taken a rather displeasure to seeing around. The two of them made rather provocative and lewd comments and jokes about Frosa, while simultaneously and offensively complimenting her appearance, citing that it was "better than any of the worthless elven women in the city". Frosa did her best to ignore the two men, but she was caught off guard when they forcefully began to drag her away. Frosa kicked and screamed as the guards dragged her away into the forest, but her screams went unheard the farther she was pulled away. Her worst fears had become reality, and she felt a pit of guilt and helplessness within her. The two guards took turns in performing aggressive sexual acts on the young tiefling, who was frozen in shock, tears welled within her eyes. When they had finished violating her, the elves began laughing among each other as they dragged Frosa back to the slave camp. During the usual downtime, Frosa avoided contact with her friends, family, and fellow slaves, and she wandered to the bathing pools to bathe alone. She felt dirty and used, and she floated in the lake deep in thought. Several times did she contemplate drowning herself in the pools, but those same malevolent whispers returned to her, offering power over those that have wronged her at little cost. Frosa tried her best to ignore these whispers, but they continued throughout the rest of the evening, until she eventually succumbed to their grasp. The whispers offered to gift her immense power and to mentor her in using them, as long as she killed the people she was advised to. When Frosa reluctantly accepted the offer, the whispers introduced itself as the Demon God Orcus, informing Frosa that she will become the most powerful tiefling to have lived, under the guidance of the god. In her first act as the hand of Orcus, he instructed Frosa to kill her rapists, which brought a sinister delight to her heart. She sneaked out in the middle of the night and stole a kitchen knife, which she brought to the guards' barracks. She climbed through an open window and crept silently through the building, coming across the bedrooms of the two elves. Entering the room, she slit their throats as the voice of Orcus commanded, and as their blood spilled from their necks and onto the floor, she felt powerful. In the following months, Frosa committed various atrocities across the slave camp, seen as well-deserved punishments by herself and Orcus. The slavers caught on to Frosa's antics, but they saw this as potential to strike fear in their enemies within the Sword Coast, and so they gathered the fledgling murderer and a few of her closest friends and family, and they set them off towards the border of Amn in a caravan. At first, Frosa thought nothing of this transfer, but when she overheard the guards talking about purposefully angering "the murderer", she knew that they had a plan with her. Nearing the border, the guards stopped the caravan and brought all of the tieflings out from their prison carriages. The guards exposed Frosa's murders, which they claim to have known about this entire time, and this annoyed Frosa. As punishment for committing the murders, the high elves executed Frosa's parents and her sister, which angered Frosa extremely. Orcus reached out to manipulate Frosa's anger into pure rage. He demanded that Frosa lash out at those that have wronged her, even going so far as to secretly imbuing her with potent arcane powers. Frosa lashed out at her aggressors, and flames swept out from beneath her feet as she let out an anger-filled scream. Lightning struck the ground, and she spread out her hands as fire flowed forth from them, casting out destruction in every direction. Her eyes burned with the flame of hatred, and she laughed madly as she watched the bodies burn. When she had come to, she realized that she had not only killed the high elves, but she had killed her tiefling friends as well. Stricken with sorrow, grief, and terror, she collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Orcus complimented her, with a hint of surprise to his voice, and he offered her far greater power should she continue down this path of evil. The Scornubel Fires (7 B.C. - 2 B.C.) After having killed her captors and her friends, Frosa silently fled to the Sword Coast, making her way to the north, avoiding every town and settlement she possibly could. She finally came across the city of Scornubel, which had an impenetrable wall built for miles on each side, forcing her to enter the city or risk starvation. Frosa abandoned the voice of Orcus for a short while, instead focusing on the impressive appearance of the city. Scornubel offered aspiring mages the opportunity to learn at their college, but only on acceptance. Frosa looked over the guidelines for acceptance, and she was confused as to why the guidelines were so strict. She couldn't imagine that wizards of legend trained here, as it seemed like no one was able to get into the college. What she later learned, however, is that the reason for the strictness of the college was because of a student that fled from the city bearing ancient and powerful arcane texts, the college was not ready for copycat incidents. After two years, Orcus returned to Frosa, and he had instructed her to kill various nobles and scholars in the city. Interested in the path Orcus laid out for her, Frosa complied and returned to her killings, going unnoticed for the longest time, all the while acting as an apprentice to a scholar exiled from the college, going by the name of Mavkren. At the end of her training with Mavkren, Frosa killed him as per Orcus' command. Pleased with how his minion was shaping, Orcus sought bigger fear to strike into the hearts of mortals. By her dark lord's command, Frosa set fire to several political buildings within the city, causing mass hysteria as authorities were focused on finding the culprit. Frosa felt stronger than ever as she crept between alleyways and ignited buildings, satiating her lust for blood by killing the occasional aristocrat. In a grander act of vengeance, mostly because they had not accepted her as a student, Frosa blew up a large section of the Mage's College, spreading chaos and fear, just as Orcus had desired. In one final act of malevolence, Orcus commanded Frosa to burn down the Church of Tyr, specifically during one of their grand church services. Frosa did not hesitate, and when she saw that the worshipers were mostly of high elf descent, she gleefully set fire to the church's interior, closing the doors behind her as she left. Orcus warned Frosa to leave Scornubel for fear that she may have been figured out, and so she complied, traveling north once more along the Sword Coast, hunting for her next target. The Sundering of Faerûn (1 B.C. - 4 C.E.) As Frosa traveled north, she came across the town of Red Larch. There, she discovered that a man by the name of William Garrix was recruiting adventurers to go on adventures across the Sword Coast. Frosa was initially interested by the potential to uncover powerful artifacts and wreak havoc with them, but when Frosa joined one of these adventuring parties, she learned of their true purpose; to put an end to the Sundering plot. Frosa educated herself on the intentions of the Sundering, and seeing that there were armies from the Underdark readily available, she secretly plotted against William's endeavors, for the potential to lead an army excited not just her, but Orcus as well. She informed Orcus that she would travel with this adventuring group and that she had plans to betray them to join the forces of the Sundering, but Orcus saw her over-ambition for what it was. Frosa bluffed allegiance to the adventuring group, but during one of their encounters with the drow Naz'lethch, who acted as one of the leaders of the Sundering, she met with him in private, announcing her plans to him in a threatening manner. Naz'lethch saw what could come through possessing a powerful individual such as Frosa, and so he followed her plans. During an attack on Waterdeep, which ended with the assassination of the city's king, the high elf druid Thalarian joined the group of adventurers. Frosa secretly held a grudge against Thalarian, bearing in mind what his kind had done to not just her, but her own people. Even with this grudge, however, Frosa came to respect Thalarian for his immense power. This fascination in Thalarian drove Frosa to become his apprentice, much to the dismay of Orcus. While staying in Neverwinter, Frosa met once again with Naz'lethch, who informed her that the plot was to commence immediately. It was at this point that Frosa betrayed those that trusted her, turning her back on her companions to join the Sundering plot. At first, Naz'lethch thought he had Frosa under his control, but she asserted her dominance by scarring the drow and staking her claim as the new leader of the movement. Orcus saw this sudden rise to power, and he once again contacted Frosa, instructing her to head for the Shaeradim, a powerful place of arcane magic that shielded Toril from extraplanar forces. Orcus told her that if she was strong enough, she could destroy the Shaeradim, and enable Orcus to enter the material plane. Frosa's first move as the new leader of the Sundering was to unleash the restless Underdark armies, and so she used her magic to sunder Neverwinter, opening a chasm that allowed the forces of evil to spill forth into the world above. After ransacking the city, Frosa commanded these armies to march across the Sword Coast into the Shaeradim, promising them that this would secure their place on Faerûn. While traveling across the Sword Coast, Frosa's armies managed to defeat a dragon, and they presented its corpse as a gift to Frosa. She was delighted to see the power behind her army, but saddened at the death of such a beautiful creature. She punished her soldiers, but acknowledged that they must have done this out of defense for themselves. To honor the aspect of the dragon, and to give herself an imposing and menacing figure, Frosa magically grafted the dragon's wings to herself through a twisted process that called on the powers of Orcus. Orcus was pleased to see the amalgamation that had become his apprentice, and he gifted her with stronger powers. He commanded her to open a planar rift at the Shaeradim so he could return to the world, and Frosa obliged. When the Underdark armies marched onto the Shaeradim, Frosa lead them. When she arrived she was met by the long-lost Archmage Keridan, the protector of the Shaeradim. At first, Frosa made an attempt to force Keridan to her side, but seeing how he was in a completely neutral stance and impervious to her persuasion, she slew him, casting his blood across the stone floors and taking command of the arcane mountain. Frosa desired to pleasure her master, and so she opened a planar rift to the Nine Hells, nullifying the Shaeradim's magic with her own raw power, and calling forth the true names of the demons that Orcus whispered to her. While in this catatonic state, Naz'lethch took control of the Underdark forces once again, and he secured the Shaeradim from outside attacks. As Frosa channeled the rift, she sensed that her former allies had approached the Shaeradim. Her hatred for them disrupted her channeling, and the rift fluctuated, causing it to become unstable. She left it alone temporarily, instead focusing on ending the lives of the petty adventurers. To her surprise, however, the group had grown into an army of its own, and they effortlessly laid waste to the Underdark forces, so much so that they began to retreat. Frosa watched as the dragonborn Drakontos, the half-elf Saraqael, and Thalarian all began to climb the Shaeradim, and she sensed that they were in pursuit of herself. Frosa stood her ground, waiting impatiently for the three to arrive so she could easily kill them, but as she waited, she grew paranoid. As she checked on the planar rift to ensure it was still operating, she was struck by moonfire, and she turned around to see her former companion and mentor, now her worst enemy, Thalarian, standing behind her. She retaliated immediately by sending a volley of fireballs at the old high elf, but he easily dodged them, even grabbing one in his own hands to throw back at Frosa. The tiefling advanced on the druid, channeling her hatred into every flame that cascaded from her. As she grew closer to Thalarian, she made an attempt at a fatal strike on him, but she underestimated the old man, who dodged her attempts to kill him. This caught Frosa off guard just long enough for Thalarian to throw all of his weight into her, pushing her off the side of the Shaeradim. Frosa reached out and pulled Thalarian with her, and the two plummeted towards the planar rift. Frosa swore at Thalarian, who simply stared at her with a stern expression. As the two of them fell into the rift, it collapsed violently, consuming them both in the chaotic energies, while subsequently exploding in a flurry of arcane and divine magic, destroying the Shaeradim completely. Frosa had felt herself grow cold as she was surrounded by darkness, no longer gripping Thalarian. She felt her physical body dissipate, and all that was left of her was her soul, filled with a burning desire for vengeance. She was barraged by the insults of Orcus, who cited her miserable failings and that it was a mistake for him to have ever trusted her. Frosa's soul would continue to linger within the Nine Hells for the next few years, forced to endure this seemingly never-ending torment. Rebirth and Takeover of Ankar (5 C.E. - 7 C.E.) Roughly five years after she was banished to the Nine Hells following her defeat at the Shaeradim, Frosa's physical being had been reborn, with every trait she possessed existing in this new form as it had in her previous. She was still a tiefling, her appearance hadn't changed even slightly, only she had lost the dragon wings which she had grafted to herself. Frosa entered the material plane bearing all of her former grudges, keeping the powers that Orcus had bestowed upon her. Only now, she was without the leadership of Orcus, and she was of free will, which only deepened her desires to spread chaos across the world. Her primary goal was to hunt down the living members of the now-called Heroes of Faerûn and slay them, exacting her revenge. Her secondary goal was to undermine the rule of Orcus, seeing him as a terrible mentor and an even worse leader, having the thought that her own egotistical rule would benefit the Nine Hells over his own. Upon her rebirth and return to Toril, Frosa seemingly possessed godlike powers, bearing some sort of divine influence over the site of her defeat; the Shaeradim. She had some unnatural connection to this place, but she thought nothing of it. Instead of researching this connection, she set out for Anauroch, being drawn to the nearby city of Ankar. She posed herself as a weary traveler, and she observed the practices of the city. To her surprise, they were ruled over not by a singular entity, but by several godly titan figures, who had set laws and customs in place. Frosa was unsure of where these supposed gods at come from, but what she was sure of is that they did possess godlike qualities, something that she had a strange sense for. As she integrated herself into the city's established lifestyle, she entered the Trials, a yearly event in which the greatest warriors in the city partake in feats of strength, mind, and prowess, overcoming harsh obstacles in a last man standing environment. The winner would go on to meet the titan gods, and would have the potential to ascend into a titan themselves. The thought of this excited Frosa, and so she used her magic to essentially cheat her way through the Trials, obliterating teammates, opponents, and event managers. When she had reached the end of the Trials, she had come out on top, and was hesitantly declared the winner. When she had met with the titan gods as promised, their plan was to kill her, but instead, she killed them. Every single titan god of Ankar fell to Frosa, earning her the nickname of Godslayer, and striking fear in the citizens. Because there was no longer a ruler of the city, and because its populace was large, Frosa decided to brainwash the citizens into believing her to be the one true leader of Ankar, building herself as a figure of ultimate power in the eyes of everyone that lived there. She was worshiped as a god, and she built upon the already established rules of the Trials to lure in potential victims to act as minions. During one of these Trials, to her surprise, she noticed that a tiefling had wandered into the city, and he was partaking in the Trials. Secretly, Frosa manipulated the Trials so that the tiefling had a guaranteed success, and when he became the winner of the Trials, Frosa accepted him as her right-hand man. This tiefling went by the name of Zorvius Crowley, and while he was not of any particularly evil stance, he had admitted having an interest in the evil goddess. As Frosa built an empire from an empire, and she put in place regulations that made the Trials harder and deadlier, with the training becoming rudimentary. Not a single soul could physically leave the city, and so the city and the surrounding land were shrouded by a magical force field. Every person that had died within the city was to be taken to special temples to be mummified in a manner that left them in a slave-like shape, those mummies which soon came to be called the Anointed. Frosa's plans for the Anointed were greater than what others had perceived. She had hoped to raise an undead army big enough to march through the Sword Coast and Amn, decimating all that stood before them, leaving nothing but a wasteland behind. This did not satiate Frosa's desires, however, and so she called upon the Lord of Time, Zyramon, to aid her. She commanded Zorvius to venture to the High Forest and await Zyramon's arrival, and her commands to the Lord of Time were simple; his appearance will surely awaken the Heroes of Faerûn, and he shall bring a false omen to them, citing that they must put a stop to Frosa's plans, and giving them a vision of a future ruled by Frosa. Before she knew it, the Heroes of Faerûn immediately set out for Ankar.Category:Characters